


i wanna be somebody to someone

by nookmin



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Don't take it seriously, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers, it's just a joke from ol' good sam, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookmin/pseuds/nookmin
Summary: "I wanna... wanna be somebody to you, Guy... I never wanted to someone's joy so badly until I met you.." he mumbled into Guy's ear, unclear and uncertain if he could hear him or not, but he sure hoped his briefcase buddy didn't hear, it was a love confession after all.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	i wanna be somebody to someone

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for episode 10 and well, the whole series in general! Please come back to read this if you haven't finished it yet, thank you!
> 
> Based on the song "Someone to You" by Banners, gah, someone, PLEASE edit them to that song, I beg you.

Everything was falling out of place, it didn't feel right at least for Guy. What was he supposed to even do? This was just upsetting...

They both were staring into each other's eyes, the unbearable pain was visible in Sam I-Am's eyes and now that pain arose upon Guy Am-I's eyes. _"I'm sorry this had to happen again..."_ his voice lingered in the outside air, his hand reaching out to Guy's shoulder who completely shrugged it off.

_"You said you weren't going to do it again Sam, you had been lying to me for days, and now I see you like this..."_ he shook his head and there it was again, the sad and soft puppy eyes on him, but he didn't want to fall into his traps once again, he knew that Sam was a master of manipulation. He could've been fooled twice, but not the third time, no... not this time.

_"I... just wanted to get information about my mom! Is that so bad?"_

_"It's bad when you impersonate someone else... someone that isn't you!"_ his voice was rigid, stale... he tried his best to not show any emotion toward this situation but oh... how could he not? When everything brought him back to that one moment he wanted to get rid of, to that memory that broke him apart for days... nights, even weeks. 

* * *

_"Nobody's ever stuck around long enough."_

_"Well, there's a reason nobody's ever stuck around this long, Sam._

_Believe me, I know. Because I've tried!_

_I've tried you as a friend and you don't fit._

_You don't fit anybody. Not even your own mother."_

* * *

It was silent until Sam looked up at Guy with a guilty look on his face, a face that was about to burst into millions of tears, _"It still hurts so much..."_ his mask of being joyful all the time was aching, his heart was in such pain that he couldn't bear to even think anything else, it was hopeless at this point wasn't it?

_"What... what hurts Sam?"_ his tone immediately changed into a concerned tone, bringing him back to that same moment he just thought of, it couldn't have been... was he still really thinking of what Guy had said that night? Oh... dear...

_"It hurts not being my own self, it hurts trying to hide it all! I don't wanna fade away... I just wanna be somebody to someone, but... sometimes I wonder if that would be enough."_ he fiddled his with fingers and then grabbed his hat, shaking his head, _"Maybe we should give up Guy... I **doubt** I'll ever find her."_

No, no, no... Guy was absolutely, entirely, positively, decisively, unquestionably not giving up on this mission he promised himself he would accomplish alongside with Sam, and even if it took them days, weeks, months or even years, he would never abandon it,_ "No, you're not giving up just now. You're Sam-I-Am! If you didn't give up on trying to convince me to eat green eggs and ham consecutively then why are you giving up on this? It's your mother we are trying to find here!"_ he gently flicked Sam's chin to maintain his eyes on him.

_"What if I don't fit her? What if she knew what she was doing when she... **gave up on me**?"_ his eyes tried to drift away until Guy placed his warm hands on his shoulders, then gave a cozy and sincere smile towards him.

_"You're still focusing on what I told you, huh? The Sam I know wouldn't do this..."_ he saw the tears building up in the corner of Sam's eyes when he brought up that memory, he began to hold in the tears, causing him to choke quite a bit then quickly hugged Guy, and for Guy... he was so used to this fella's physical contact but this quick and tight hug was something that would live in his mind for the rest of his life, he never knew that Sam was so touch-starved, his heart was beating... completely ignoring everything around him, completely ignoring his emotions, he gave the hug back but much tighter than ever.

_"I wanna... wanna be somebody to you, Guy... I never wanted to someone's joy so badly until I met you.."_ he mumbled into Guy's ear, unclear and uncertain if he could hear him or not, but he sure hoped his briefcase buddy didn't hear, it was a love confession after all.

<strike>"You're already somebody to me little guy... you're my happiness."</strike> he thought in his head, having the biggest smirk upon his face while his face was getting red and completely warming up, he nuzzled Sam then suddenly let go to wipe away his tears as he saw Sam building up the warmest smile ever on his face.

_"Come on, let's go get some green eggs and ham **sunshine**."_ Sam gasped at the nickname, then quickly held onto Guy's hand with a smug look on his face, his eyes were still a bit puffy but he could sense the cheerfulness on the little one,_ "Ooh, giving your buddy a sappy nickname? How bout I call you... **baby daddy**?"_ oh, dear, there was such a wrong look on Sam's face.

_"Yeah... I really wish I hadn't said that... how about... no thanks?"_

_"Aw, but at least... I can call you my own right?"_

_"I'm your road home Sam, we're much more than friends, we're family. You'll always be someone to me."_

* * *

"I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo-woo... sorry it was all so quick! Please leave a comment if you liked this short drabble and follow me on Tumblr!  
@mabelelel or on Instagram @marklovemail


End file.
